


Party of Three

by mellygublerreid (Melstiel4real)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/mellygublerreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R2M Sexy times. Matt is in the shower and Rob and Rich come to the room and join him. Sexiness and fluff ensue. Semi AU because I don’t think time wise they could fit in sexy times before karaoke at cons and no wives. Also I am sorry if this sucks. I am trying to hone my smut writing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry about the title. It isn't my best.

Party of Three  
R2M  
Explicit  
A/N: R2M Sexy times. Matt is in the shower and Rob and Rich come to the room and join him. Sexiness and fluff ensue. Semi AU because I don’t think time wise they could fit in sexy times before karaoke at cons and no wives. Also I am sorry if this sucks. I am trying to hone my smut writing skills. 

 

Matt is in the shower rinsing off from the plane ride to the con. Rob and Rich are down in finishing up the day’s convention festivities. He wants to be refreshed and ready for Karaoke that night. He smiles at the thought of his friends and lovers as he rubs the soap on his body and rinses off. He can feel his body reacting to the images of Rob and Rich that are floating through is mind. He wasn’t even thinking anything sexually about them, he just always seems to react physically to just them existing. 

He drags his hand down to his hardening cock as his thoughts now fall into the gutter. He is now thinking how he wishes Rob and Rich were here with him. How he wished Rob would be sucking him with that beautiful perfect mouth of his. And how Rich would just be watching them at first and then he would come over to kiss him. How Matt would somehow end up in the middle, because he was feeling very much like being in the middle today. And Rob would be saying filthy things in his ear. 

Matt was so lost in his fantasy he didn’t hear Rob and Rich come in. He didn’t see them silently decide to join him or see them undress each other. Or how Rob and Rich were so turned on they had to kiss and grope each other for a solid minute. 

Matt moaned pulling Rob and Rich back into the moment. They still didn’t say anything. They walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain as quietly as they could stepping in as quietly as they could. 

It amazed them all that they could somehow fit all of them into a standard size shower. And even the smaller ones they somehow made work. 

Matt could sense the two extra bodies in there with him, but he thought he was just getting really good at fantasizing. But suddenly he felt Rob’s mouth on his cock and his eyes flung open. “Hi Robbie. Knew it was you.” 

Rob looked up with his baby blues and smiled around his cock. 

“Fuck, you two.” Rich was pressed up against the corner watching stroking himself as he watched Rob and Matt. 

Matt’s fantasy was coming to life. All three of them knew each other so well they could read what they each wanted and what they needed. He was so turned on he could come right then. “Fuck, Robbie, Rich.” It was almost pleading. They both knew he was close. Rob stopped and released his cock from his mouth. Matt whined a little. 

Rob stood up and kissed him. “It’s okay, baby. We are gonna take care of you. Okay?” He looked into Matt’s eyes and he nodded. 

“Let’s move this to the bed.” Rich said as he climbed out and reached out his hands. Both men followed him. 

Rich got on the bed first and waved for Matt to come to him. Matt got on the bed and straddled his hips so their cocks were touching. They kissed causing friction and both men moaned. Matt broke the kiss and looked into Rich’s eyes, and then looked back at Rob. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Rich just kissed him back as Rob joined them on the bed behind Matt. Matt leabed back into Rob as he kissed his neck. “We are gonna take care of you Mattie.”

“Oh yeah? How? Tell me.”

“Well first.” He motions to Rich “Rich is gonna wrap his hand around your cock” he paused to wait for Rich to do so. “And get you so hard you’ll want to come right then, but he’ll stop just before you explode.” Matt moaned as Rich started to do exactly that. “And I’ll be right here, behind you, preparing your ass for my dick.” 

“Fuck Robbie, gonna cum just hearing you- fuck!” He was cut of my Rich giving a little twist to his wrist. 

Rich gave a laugh and smirked. It was almost Trickster-like. Which turned both other men on more than they would like to admit. 

Rob was now slowly pushing in two lubed up fingers into Matt, causing him to moan even louder. Matt was loud during sex. Rob was second loudest. Rich was the quiet one, but he liked to talk filthy. 

Rich slowed down his movements in order to watch Rob fingering Matt. It turned him on more than he would like to admit. But he loved watching those perfect fingers go in and out. Matt noticed the slowed movements and grabbed for Rich’s cock to get his attention. 

Rich moaned in surprise and snapped back into the moment. “Welcome back, my love.”

“Fu-fuck you.”  
“Yes please.”

“That is Ro-Robbie’s job to-night” Rich was having trouble speaking but he managed to get words out, however broken through moans they were. 

“Who says it can’t be both?- Ah fuck, Robbie!” Rob had three fingers in Matt now and had brushed against Matt’s prostate. 

“We’ll-we’ll see” 

“Robbie, please, baby, need you. Need you.” Matt was feeling very needy all of the sudden. He needed to feel Rob inside him, needed to feel him come in him while Rich sucked him off. God he almost came right then thinking about it. 

Rob gave into his lover’s pleas and pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube to lube his cock. But instead he reached around and grabbed Rich’s hand and squeezed lube into his hand and placed his hand around his cock. Rich spread it around by stroking slowly up and down. Rob moaned and leaned over Matt’s shoulder to kiss Rich. 

They broke the kiss and Rob lined himself up to Matt’s hole as he pushed him gently forward for easier access. “Gonna do this fast, okay? So relax as much as you can.”

“Just fuck me already, please, fuck I need you.”

Rob laughed and leaned in to kiss Matt’s shoulder. “I got you, sweetheart” He said as he pushed in with one thrust. He knew Matt was ready and relaxed enough and ready. He normally likes to go slow, but he is willing to go fast for his lovers when they need it. And fuck if Matt wasn’t needy tonight. 

Rich was just watching. He wasn’t touching himself. He was just watching. Sometimes he could get off without touch. Sometimes it was Rob just whispering in his ear what he was gonna do, or sometimes it was the sounds he and Matt made. Good lord the sounds. Sometimes it was just looking at how their bodies moved with and against each other. 

Rob’s movements were getting more frantic and Matt was writhing beneath him his upper body draped over Rich’s legs and his lower body pushing back against Rob. They were both close and Rich could tell. 

“Fuck….oh fuck Robbie.”

“Mattie, fuck, gonna….gonna come.”

“Yes! Fuck.”  
Matt came first causing Rob to come immediately after, spilling inside of Matt. The sensation cause Matt to convulse harder. Both men collapsed onto the bed, Rob still inside Matt. As they came down Rob pulled out and turned Matt around to kiss him tenderly. “I love you, Mattie.” 

“Love you too, baby.” 

Both men looked over at Rich who was still hard. “You fuckers came too soon.” 

Matt and Rob looked at each other and fake pouted “Will you ever forgive us,” Matt said. 

Only if you two fix this. 

“No.” Matt said, playfully. “I have a better idea.”

“Oh yeah what’s better than you two sucking my dick at the same time?”

“You fucking me with Rob’s cum still inside me.”

“Fuck. I like that idea.” Rich leaned over to kiss Matt. “But you look so spent and you have already come once. You sure you have enough left for me?” He teased. 

“Yes, fuck, just, Rich, please. I want you to fuck me, please.”

“Okay, sunshine.”

Rich kissed Rob “This time you get a show.”

“Fuck. Make it good.”

“Hear that, we gotta make it good for our Robbie, Matt.”

“We always do. We could literally look at each other and he would get off on it. Now just fucking, fuck me. Need you too.” 

“Robbie, our boy is very needy and impatient tonight.”

Rob just nodded he was already getting hard again. Matt was too. The thought of Rich inside him, using Rob’s cum as lube was too much for him. 

Rich took two fingers and scooped up some cum than was dripping out of Matt and used it to slick up his cock. “Fuck Robbie, you left him so wet.”

“Mmhmm” Rob was stroking his cock which had become fully hard again as he watched Rich rub his cum up and down his cock. “Mmm fuck.”

Rich didn’t waste much time and lined up and immediately slide himself inside Matt. Causing a loud moan from him. 

“Fuck, Rich, yes!”

“Haven’t even moved yet and I am already making you scream.” He teased. 

Rich started to move slow at first pick up his movements gradually. He made sure to push in harder every few thrusts to hit his prostate, causing Matt to writhe and moan under him. Rich could hear Rob moaning and he looked over at him, making eye contact for a few moments and emphasizing each thrust. 

They were all close. Rich couldn’t take much more of the feeling of heat around him and Matt was coming undone beneath him and Rob was just as lost in bliss as Matt was. Rich came first, screaming out Matt’s name. Then it was Matt who screamed out Rich’s name as he came for the second time untouched. Rob came, screaming both their names. 

They all collapsed onto the bed and caught their breath. Rich turned Matt around so he was facing him so they could kiss. He then reached out from Rob’s hand and dragged him over to kiss him. Then Rob kissed Matt. And they all passed out holding onto each other. 

Rob woke up a few hours later, sticky and uncomfortable. He slowly took his arm out from under Matt’s head and unhooked his fingers from Rich’s slowly so he didn’t wake him. Got up to grab a wet washcloth and towel. He came back and gently wiped down his lovers and himself. He moved aside the sheet the rest of the way so they didn’t sleep that sticky mess. And took his spot back, slipping his arm back under Matt’s head and twining his and Rich’s hands together. 

Instinctively Matt moved closer to Rob and snuggled into him draping an arm of his stomach. 

Matt was the first to wake up in the morning. Surrounded by his two lovers and feeling very overwhelmed. He sometimes felt he didn’t deserve their love. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from crying. His tried to keep his sobs quiet but the other two men woke up. 

“What’s wrong, my sunshine?” Rich asked. 

Matt didn’t answer he could only sob hard into Rob’s chest. 

“Baby, please stop crying, we are here, we love you.” Rob soothed as he rubbed up and down his back. “Shh shh, it’s okay.”

Rich moved in even closer than he was and held on tightly to Matt, slipping an arm in between Rob and Matt. They both held him and soothed him and let him cry until he was all cried out. 

Matt sniffled and wiped at his tears, grabbing the corner of the bedsheet to use as a tissue.

“Great now we will have to call housekeeping.” Rich teased. 

Matt half smiled. “I don’t deserve your love.”

“Oh, Mattie, you deserve everything.” Rob said gripping the side of his face so he could lift his head so they were directly eye to eye. “Do you understand? We love you so much, Rich and I. We love how you make us laugh, how you make us smile, how you try to make the world a better place, how we feel better instantly just thinking about you. We love your intelligence and your unrelenting will to live life to the fullest. We love you. Okay? We love you.” 

“Hey, sunshine, can you turn and face me a moment?” Rich asked gently. 

Matt turned to his other side, Rob still holding onto him. Rich made sure that Matt was looking directly at him. He held onto his chin and looked in his eyes and said “look into my eyes. Look there and listen. Do you know why I call you sunshine?” Matt shook his head. “I call you sunshine, because seeing you smile is like looking into the sun. It lights up my world. You make me feel better by just existing. Knowing that I have you and Robbie makes me feel like a whole person. I can get through anything with you by my side. I know this is true for Robbie too. None of us can exist without the other now. We all make each other better. So yes, you do deserve us, you deserve everything, like Robbie said.”

Matt didn’t know what to say, but he could feel tears starting to come again. 

“No, no more tears, okay?” Rob pleaded , his own tears streaming down his face. 

“Look, Mattie, you made our Robbie cry.” Rich teased. 

“I’m sorry. I never want to cause either of you pain.”

“Matt, relationships aren’t always 100 percent good all the time. That is what makes them stronger. The tough times. The pain is part of it.”

“I wasn’t crying because I was hurting, I was crying because you were. I hate seeing you cry, baby.” 

Matt wiped at his face and moved so he was on his back as to see both of his lovers. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you, too.” Rob and Rich said at the same time. 

“Now I say we all get up and clean ourselves up and get down to con? We don’t want an angry mob on our hands.” 

Matt and Rob both agreed. They all got dressed and headed down to con. That night after the the concert ended they didn’t make love but they all laid in bed held each other a little closer than usual as they talked. Each of them making sure to show the other two extra love and attention. They seemed closer than ever and if this was a sign of things to come they would never be apart.


End file.
